gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Niko bellic.2810
300px Hola, soy Niko bellic.2810 y soy un gran seguidor de la Saga GTA. Me uní a la wiki a mediados del 2009 , a finales de Julio espicificamente. Si necesitan algo, ayuda, reclamos, saludos, etc, etc e aquí mi MSN: cristobal2810@hotmail.com Historia en la wiki y antes de la wiki Mi historia con la Saga comenzó a principios del año 2009. Ya había escuchado mucho sobre esta saga y en Enero del 2009 me descargué el Grand Theft Auto III, juego que me gustó mucho. Unso amigos me dijieron que GTA 3 tambien estaba para PS2, empezé a ahorrar y porfin tuve el PS2, y me compre el juego original GTA III para dicha consola. Luego, mi primo me recomendó este juego: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, lo encontre tan bueno como el GTA III. A mediados de Mayo del 2009, me compré el Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, lo encontre el mejor juego de la saga hasta Junio del 2009 donde un amigo me invito a su casa a jugar Xbox 360. Jugamos Grand Theft Auto IV y quedé maravillado. Desde ese momento quize ahorrar para una Xbxo 360 cosa que estoy en ello. Luego de unos días, estaba buscando como hacer una misión de GTA III y las canciones de la Radio X. Fui a dar aquí. Quedé mucho mas maravillado que cuando jugué GTA IV, todo hablaba de la saga. Estuve como un mes buscando información, pero a fines de Julio me registre. A mediados de Septiembre, me descarge el Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Hace unos días me encontre el Grand Theft Auto 2 junto con el Grand Theft Auto 1 y sus expansiones. El 2 me lo encontre en la calle, en excelentes condiciones y el GTA 1 con sus expansiones lo estaban rematando y los gane, los 3 para PS1. Mi principal objetivo al entrar en esta wikia, era tener muchas ediciones, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que en numero de ediciones no refleja la calidad del usuario. Al principio, yo no hacía artículos con mi ``creatividad´´ hasta que AbbeySP y con Usuario: GTAAAF me dijo en mi página de discusión borra la información que robaste, eso me enfureció mucho y tuve un pequeño roce con Abbey, pero todo se arregló. Después Sirgis y Master Jacob me ayudaron en algunas cosas y yo los ayudé también. Luego de la votación para el usuario del mes de Septiembre 2009 (Wozie) preguntó en su discusión cómo arreglar su pagina de usuario y como tener una firma. Yo lo ayudé y nos hicimos buenos amigos. Ahora estoy siguiendo trabajando creando y expandiendo artículos (Espero ser al menos una vez el usuario o escritor del mes ). Hce unos meses Raimox me estaba ayudando en varias cosas y ClaudeGTA3 me estaba ayudando en mi firma. En Octubre trabajé muchísimo y eso dió frutos y salí como UEDM Octubre 2009. En el lapso de Octubre a Noviembre conocí a varios usuario más, Usuario: Franco vice city, Smoke1996 y a Gágster Tommy. Fuí uno de los que decidió hacer duplas en los Concursos del mes de Noviembre 2009. En ese tiempo de buscar una dupla para el Concurso, decidi unirme a Usuario: Kapo11. Nosotros ganamos el 1º premio con el articulo Maisonette 9. Ahora me estoy dedicando a crear firmas, poner color a páginas de usuario y crear y expandir artículos. Ahora me dedico a crear la plantilla del premio de UDM. Saludos -- . 03:38 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Si necesitas algo de mí ve a mi pagina de discusión. Datos *Nombre: Cristobal *Residencia: Un Piso Franco en Cruce Estrella. *Vehiculos: Hydra, Infernus, Phoenix, Banshee ,Hunter y Rhino. *Trabajo: Hacer....em........ hacer....... nada *Armas: AK-47, Desert Eagle, M4, Tec 9 *Protagonista favorito: Nikolai Bellic *Personaje favorito: Roman Bellic *Radio favorita: Radio X, Flash FM, K-JAH, V-Rock *Banda favorita: Científicos SRS y Families *Enemigos favoritos: Dimitri Rascalov y Jimmy Pegorino Mi firma Mis Porcentajes Vitrina de premios Firmas Creadas * * * * * Mis juegos (Fuera de la saga) PC * Star Wars: Jedi Knight II Jedi Outcast * Star Wars: Jedi Knight III Jedi Academy * Bully: Scolarship Edit * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto III * Call of Duty 1 * Call of Duty United Offensive * Call of Duty 2 * Medal of Honor: Allied Assault PS2 * Medal of Honor: Vanguard * True Crime: New York City (la competencia del GTA IV, pero sigo creyendo que GTA IV es el mejor) * Medal of Honor: European Assault * Guitar Hero: Aereosmith * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Bully: Canis Canem Edit * PES 2009 * Call of Duty 3 * Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts * Airbone Troops: Countdown D-Day * Fahrenheit * Black * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Kill Zone * Lego Star Wars I * Guitar Hero III: The Legends of Rock * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Call of Duty 2: Big Red One * Call of Duty: Finest Hour * Grand Theft Auto III * El Padrino * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * FIFA 10 * Star Wars Battlefront * Resident Evil 4 * Jackass: The Game * Guitar Hero II * Ace Combat: Boss of Squadron Xbox 360 (proximamante) Tareas del mes Canciones que le dedicaría a otros usuarios (no se enojen porfavor XD) * AbbeySP y a GTAAAF: We are the Champion - Queen * Raimox y Franco vice city: Gonna fly now - Bill Conti * Smoke1996: My name is Jonas * ClaudeGTA3: Cult of Personality - Living Colour * Wozie: Himno del Real Madrid Si algunos usuarios no están aquí, no se preocupen, no los puse porque no supe que cancion dedicarles XDXDXD Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios Chilenos Categoría:Usuarios Italianos